


Thief Games

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Phoenix</p><p> A young thief is captured by the men he came to rob, but discovers that captivity can bring more pleasure than pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief Games

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

All thieves have a weakness. For some, it is an inability to pass up a challenge; others can't pass up anything pretty. Me? I have an insatiable sense of curiosity. Did I know it would get me into to trouble one day? Yep. But I never thought it'd be like this.  
  
You see, there is this mansion on the very outskirts of town. It's big, heavily guarded with forty men making the rounds twenty-four, seven, and the owner is a young blond business man. He had to keep a lot of cash on hand and I was dying to know if I could find it. I mean, how good was I, really?  
  
Well, I got in without too much hassle. Found the safe fine. Then it happened. While feeling along one of the walls I hit something. A section to my right slid open. Now most thieves would have left well enough alone. I had more than a thousand dollars worth of stuff in my pack. Good, right? Unfortunately, I had to know where the secret passage went.  
  
No sooner had I gone five feet into the passage then the door behind me slid closed without a sound. It was only the sudden lack of light that clued me into the fact I was now trapped unless I could find the exit. With a sinking feeling, I crept through solid darkness hoping this thing didn't have any booby-traps cause I sure felt like a boob right then.  
  
Finally, I hit a wall. A quick check showed no other way out except to go back or find the switch for the panel I was certain was there. I slowly ran my hands over every inch of the wood before me and eventually felt a small bump. Seeing nothing to lose, I pushed at the bump. Again, with amazing silence, a panel slid away.  
  
Not willing to get caught in the passage again, I slipped out and found myself behind a heavy curtain. Then I heard it. A moan. Oh, not one of pain. It was a sound of intense pleasure. Every instinct told me to turn around and run, and I would have, really. But when I turned, the wall was once more solid. Great, just great.  
  
Once again, my curiosity worked against me. The more sounds I heard, the more I wanted to see what was going on. I tried to resist. Tried very hard, but the guy's moaning wasn't helping. The sounds were turning me on and that fact was driving me nuts. I had to know what was making him sound like that. Gently grabbing the curtain's edge, I eased it back just a little.  
  
I'm straight. Swear to God. Or at least I always thought I was until my reaction to the sight before me. I was in a huge bedroom. It was lavishly furnished with thick carpets, curtains, and a canopy bed that was set in the middle of the room against the far wall. It was the biggest bed I'd ever seen. Next to the bed was a chair.  
  
On the chair sat a small, naked blond man. He was very pretty, but wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was the what the blond was doing. He had a tall, also naked man with brown hair facing him, hands cuffed behind his back, and straddling his lap. I could see everything and the blond was screwing the tall man for all he was worth. That's why he was moaning. The little blond must have been real good.  
  
Before I'd been turned on, but seeing the blond thrust repeatedly into his partner, hearing the tall man's whimpers of pleasure, well it went immediately to my crotch. I had a hard on. I must have made a sound. I mean, I couldn't believe this was making me hot, so I probably got careless because the blond saw me.  
  
Suddenly, the blond looked up and his blue eyes met my violet ones and I froze. Those eyes pinned me like they were looking into my very soul. It sent shivers down my spine. I wanted desperately to look away, to see something else, but I couldn't. I even found myself stepping out from behind the curtain and staring at the pair.  
  
I'm a thief and a damn good one. The minute I saw the blond knew I was there should have been the minute I ran for my life, but I didn't. See thieves have two choices when discovered. You either run or kill the witness. I hate killing, so I should have run, but something in those blue eyes nailed me to the spot, forced me to watch his hips grind into the taller man; listen to the tall man's pleas for "more, harder, faster", play counterpoint to the clink of the cuffs on his wrist. His total submission to the blond obvious in every sound uttered. I was fascinated by the play of light on their sweat soaked bodies, the way the blond's hands wandered over the other's slender body, and God help me I was so hard it was painful. I was completely confused.  
  
How could I be turned on by this? What was worse, I kept wondering what it would feel like to be the one on the blond's lap. Then the brunette spoke.  
  
"Please Master, let me come," he begged in a deep, lust-filled voice. The voice was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I groaned and managed to grasp the curtain in an iron grip. The blond smirked at me.  
  
"Soon, my love," he purred to the impaled man. Now that was the sexiest voice ever! Maybe it was the combination of that innocent looking face, the clear sweet quality of his voice, and the burning desire in his eyes. Whatever it was, I found myself throbbing with need.  
  
"Oh, God," I breathed, too quiet to be heard. Or at least I thought.  
  
"You can plead with me later," the blond murmured.  
  
Never taking his eyes from mine, the blond switched his hold on the tall man. He placed one hand on the small of his back near the handcuffs and other moved to the man's front.  
  
"Please," the tall man moaned his body rocked by slow steady thrusts.  
  
"Now, Trowa" the blond commanded and thrust so hard the other man was almost lifted to his feet.  
  
Trowa threw back his head in a silent scream of ecstasy. Both men shuddered for what seemed like an eternity. I wanted to run, hide, do something rather than watch these men's passion because it was driving me crazy. I needed to take care of myself and soon. But I still couldn't move.  
  
Finally, Trowa collapsed onto the blond who in turn gently reached around and undid the cuffs.  
  
"You should rest now, my love," the blond said softly, almost reverently, as he lifted the obviously exhausted man off his lap.  
  
"Thank you, Quatre," Trowa whispered.  
  
Quatre led Trowa to the bed and laid him upon it, covering him with a blanket. The last thing the tall man said before falling asleep drew a gasp from my lips.  
  
"I hope you leave enough for me, Quatre," he smiled at me over his shoulder.  
  
I whimpered. They both smiled evilly in my direction. I kept telling my legs to run, but they ignored me. Then Trowa fell asleep and Quatre turned his attention to me. He sauntered toward me that evil smile lighting up the desire in his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
Before reaching me he grabbed a washcloth off a table I hadn't noticed earlier and began cleaning himself off using slow, steady strokes. The sight was amazingly erotic. When finished, he dropped the cloth near my feet and calmly circled me.  
  
"A thief," he said, the tone of his voice making my blood run cold. "What have you stolen, little thief?"  
  
He removed my shoulder pack and threw it into a darkened corner of the room. Now I was getting pissed off. Just who was he calling little? And where did he get off taking my pack? Anger gave me the strength to move and I started after my pack. Hell, it was an entire night's work.  
  
I didn't get far. The blond stepped in front of me and those eyes once again captured me. A sinister smile graced his lips as one of his hands grasped the neck of my shirt and the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. This made me even madder.  
  
I opened my mouth to yell at him, when he kissed me. It wasn't like any kiss I'd ever had. His tongue invaded me, savagely sweeping over every inch; he tasted me, probed at the roof of my mouth finding the spot that was ticklish, and expertly forced my own tongue around. My hands fastened on his arms trying to break their grip, but he was incredibly strong for such a little guy.  
  
I increased my struggles when I discovered I couldn't breathe and Quatre began grinding his erection into my thigh. Nothing I did changed anything; this guy was stronger than me. Hunger consumed his blue eyes while I was certain mine contained a mixture of fear and anger, and fear was taking over.  
  
My muscles were turning to water and I felt myself sagging against my captor. Without warning he spun me and pushed me hard. I staggered backward and collided with one of the posters for the canopy. It felt very solid and knocked what little air there was from my lungs. A small metallic sound drew my attention upward and I noticed a clasp set into the wood.  
  
Hearing an amused chuckle I turned my attention back to the blond only to find him not two inches away. Cool metal encircled my wrists and I looked down to find the handcuffs were now on me. Oh, shit. I looked up into fiery blue pools that swallowed me whole.  
  
"You've taken what is mine, thief." He leaned forward and his lips brushed against my ear. "I'm willing to let you have all in your pack and more, but you must pay for it. And what do you have to pay me, my little thief?" At this point, his hands slipped under my shirt. I jumped and tried to move backward. He just smiled. "I think you can pay me with your beautiful body, lovely one. Before this night is over, you will beg me to take you."  
  
That one statement sapped every ounce of strength I had. My legs gave out and he caught me in his arms. Wherever he touched me, fire burned along my skin. A part of me wanted to tell this man to get lost and another part wanted to start begging right now. Something was building within me and I didn't know what it was. A whine started somewhere in the back of my throat; a combination of confusion, fear, and unnamed desire.  
  
"Shh." Quatre comforted as he lifted my hands over my head and turned me to face the pole. "I have never harmed a lover. Tonight will be about pleasure. Not pain."  
  
As I was trying to put everything together in my mind, I was lifted to my toes and couldn't get down. Tugging frantically at the cuffs, I noticed they were attached to the clasp I'd seen earlier. Shock cleared my mind. I was trapped and helpless, feet barely on the ground. Inanely, I thought, 'At least the cuffs are lined with fur. My wrists won't hurt too bad in the morning.'  
  
It was such a crazy thing to be thinking at that moment, I started laughing. There was a slightly hysterical edge to my laugh and the blond noticed. He moved fast. Whether it was to help me or himself, I have no idea. Swift hands removed my shoes, pants, but not my socks, unbuttoned my shirt, and carefully undid my braid. When he finished, Quatre once again seized my mouth and stopped my laughing.  
  
So there I was. Hands cuffed over my head, facing away from the naked man whose erection throbbed against my thigh, wearing nothing but my black shirt, open in the front and hanging off my shoulders, my socks, with my hair loose down my back brushing against my naked butt, and being kissed insensible by the man who'd tied me up. Could things be any stranger?  
  
They got stranger. During the kiss, Quatre's hands weren't touching me and I didn't think why. I should have. Just as I thought he was going to suffocate me, a hand ran slowly up my thigh and a finger, covered with something cold, came to rest between my buttocks. There was just enough time to wonder about what was going on and then the finger thrust inside me.  
  
It hurt. Alot. I yelped into Quatre's mouth and felt his lips curve into a smile. He broke the kiss before I could bite him. Already stretched until I was on my toes, I couldn't push away from the invader or lift myself off it. I decided to cuss out the blond since there was little else I could do.  
  
Seeing my expression, he pulled the finger out. I almost relaxed, but I could see his eyes.  
  
"I know where it is now," he said, blue eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
At first I didn't know what he meant. He showed me. The invader returned and this time brushed against something that made me moan like Trowa had. I looked at Quatre and felt my insides turn to jelly. His expression was of possessive lust. He wanted me and I knew he would have me.  
  
That finger continually brushed against that spot inside me. Then a second finger pushed inside and this time my cry was of joy not pain. The sensation wasn't like anything I'd ever experienced. The friction, those fingers stretching and filling me. With the third finger, I was almost beyond rational thought, small moans the only sound I could make.  
  
"You're a passionate one," Quatre said, his other hand beginning to stroke my erection in time with the thrusts of his fingers. "Come for me little thief." He commanded and with a choked shout, I did.  
  
Never in my life had I come as hard as I did then. When the reaction passed, I felt so disgusted with myself. I was turned on by this. Being tied up, controlled, possessed, touched by the blond. A small sob escaped me at the realization and tears threatened my sight. What had I become?  
  
Quatre brushed hair away from my neck and placed gentle kiss along my throat.  
  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of, love," he said softly. I felt his chest against my sweat soaked back and his erection still rubbed against my thigh. The intimate contact heightened the impact of his words. "Your body reacted to me and I'm a master of pleasure. Should you be ashamed that it felt good?"  
  
I shook my head, afraid to trust my voice.  
  
"Did you enjoy what I did?"  
  
I nodded. I never lie and what he'd done had felt incredible.  
  
"Then what is the problem?"  
  
I knew there was something I should say, but for the life of me, I couldn't think of a single thing. Taking my silence for acceptance, Quatre moved away. I could hear him open a drawer somewhere and then he was once more running his hands over my body. In seconds I was hard again. Just as the sensation was getting to be too much, he slipped something around my erection. I felt him slid it all the way down; it felt uncomfortable.  
  
"It's been awhile since I've had to use this." There was a new tone of anticipation in his voice that made me shiver. "Trowa no longer needs it. Do you know what I have just done?"  
  
"No," I gave him a look. Like I would know what insanity was going on in his head?  
  
"Unless I remove the item from you, no matter how badly you need to, you will not be able to come." He said it so calmly. Me, I was panicked.  
  
"What do you want," I managed to ask.  
  
"Beg me."  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"It's not that easy," he laughed. "You have to use just the right words and then I'll let you go and even tell you where my real safe is."  
  
"I'm not a whore," I hissed at him.  
  
"No you're not." He agreed, once more pushing three fingers inside me. "But your body is built for pleasure and I am going to teach you how to enjoy it."  
  
After that there was no more talking. Those three fingers worked my insides as his other hand pinched and stroked my nipples. The combination of pain and pleasure had me gasping for air, but I refused to beg. I still had some pride left and was certain I could last longer than this spoiled rich man any day. I had a great deal to learn. About myself and my body.  
  
Quatre worked my like the master he claimed to be. His tongue licked the sweat from my back and arms. Inside minutes I was drowning in sensation and aching so bad I was desperately rubbing against the post I was chained too. A soft laugh left me know the blond thought my efforts amusing. I growled at him.  
  
His hands left me and for a second I felt so abandoned and empty it was unbearable. As if sensing what I was going through, his hands quickly grasped my hips and I felt something larger than his fingers pushing into me. I squirmed, unsure. Quatre didn't allow for any doubts. All his weight pinned me against the pole as his hips lifted and I was invaded, filled, claimed.  
  
Glorious, painful friction took my breath away as I felt every inch of him entering me. At last, his flesh touch mine and there was no further he could go. He leaned against me panting in time with me.  
  
"So tight," he muttered in wonder.  
  
I just concentrated on breathing. I thought his fingers had felt good, but dear GOD! All of him. Inside me! I wanted him to move. I wanted that hard, hot length rocking my body. After far too long, Quatre slowly slid almost all the way out of me. I moaned at the sensation. Then he set up his rhythm.  
  
Every thrust was slow and he withdrew almost all the way before making another. My hands wrapped around the cuffs as I sought a way to keep control, but it was beyond me. His thrusts shook my entire body as he hit that spot in me repeatedly. Desire and lust ate at my consciousness until I was spreading my legs and hanging from the cuffs just to give him easier access to me.  
  
He began to increase the pace and my feet left the ground each time he pounded into me. I moan and frantically tried to find enough friction to gain release; unfortunately, Quatre had told the truth about what he'd done. Nothing I did helped, it only made things worse. I need to come more than I needed to breathe, more than I'd ever needed anything in my entire life.  
  
"I'm going to come soon," Quatre informed me somewhat breathlessly. "If I do and you still haven't, you'll have to wait for me to recover. Do you really want that?"  
  
"Oh God," I moaned.  
  
"I told you," he laughed. "You would plead with me, but those aren't the words."  
  
I didn't know what to say. Faster and faster he moved within me and I knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Words came from my mouth without thought. Things like "please" and a few cuss words. Quatre laughed at "my spirit," and continued to help my body be consumed by pleasure. I sobbed words in between moans. None were right.  
  
Just as I'd decided there were no real words and this was some sort of sick game, I knew what the words were. I had resisted understanding them because I took them the wrong way. Quatre wanted me to acknowledge what he was not who. Once that thought crossed my mind, I could say them. The rhythm had reached a fevered pitch and the blond's body tensed in preparation.  
  
"Please, Master," I shrieked, desperate to say the words before he came. "Please let me come!"  
  
Quatre didn't slow, but he did reach around and remove the thing he'd put on me. The next time he hit that spot inside me, I came like I would never come again, howling my ecstasy to the sky. A sudden liquid heat spreading inside me signaled my lover had come as well though far more silently.  
  
The next several minutes are completely lost to me. I woke up hanging lose from the cuffs with Quatre holding my waist with one arm and freeing me with the other. I was already clean and didn't have the strength to resist as he steered me toward the bed. Silly me. I thought it was over.  
  
On the bed, the tall man smiled at the both of us. I tied to push Quatre away, but Trowa simply grasped my arms and pulled me on top of him. Our naked flesh met and a familiar tingle took hold in my groin.  
  
"Please," I whispered tiredly, almost begging. Surely I couldn't do anymore. Surely.  
  
"Don't you want me?" Trowa said, his deep voice stirring me further. "Don't you want us?"  
  
His long slender fingers ran along my length bringing me erect again. I looked into his emerald eyes and wanted him. Wanted him and wanted Quatre. Wanted to feel what they had to offer.  
  
"Yes," I hissed, pushing my hips downward and grinding our erections together.  
  
"Then take me, pretty one," he smiled and spread his legs. One hand covered me with something while the other guided me to his opening. Behind us, I could feel Quatre settle in between my thighs. I groaned.  
  
Trowa locked eyes with me and Quatre thrust into me so hard I was driven into the brunette. The twin sensations of suddenly being surrounded by tight, silken heat and impaled by a molten rod cause me to freeze for a second. It was too much all at once.  
  
Both men paused and let me adjust. Trowa kissed me while Quatre nipped at my back. The kiss was gentle and his tongue slowly traced my mouth. He broke it only when he felt me start to relax. Then the two men taught me.  
  
Quatre showed me the rhythm. How to move while he claimed me so that I could claim Trowa and still hit the tall man's sweet spot. It started out slow and built up as the pleasure built within us. The speed increasing the friction that drove us to the edge and over it.  
  
Trowa lifted his hips to take me further in and clamped his muscles around me to drive us crazy. The man's talented mouth teased my nipples, alternately biting and suckling at them. He might not say much, but Trowa knew how to use his mouth. He showed me how to stroke his erection and help him the way Quatre helped me. I took the pulsing flesh in my hand and ran my hand over it. Damn, Trowa is really sexy when he throws his head back and his hands dig into the covers. He gets so lost in what is done to him.  
  
We rocked back and forth until none of us could take it any longer. Trowa clamped down hard and I came with shout, followed by Quatre as I clamped down on him and finally Trowa. I collapsed onto the bigger man and lost myself to my new lovers.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Hours later found three men wrapped around each other on a huge bed. A soft knock at the door awoke the blond occupant and he carefully left the bed without waking the others. Quickly grabbing a robe, he opened the door to find a very tall man on the other side.  
  
"Master Quatre," Rashid said. "The phone call you've been waiting for."  
  
He stepped out of the way, as Quatre hurriedly brushed past him and made for the nearest hall phone. Eagerness and joy glowed on his face as he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Heero?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Quatre." A voice answer sounding very tired. "The mission is complete and we're at Preventer Headquarters now. Wufei and Zechs are fine." He hesitated just an instant before asking what Quatre knew was the most important thing to him. "How's Duo?"  
  
"He's find, Heero." The Arab's tone hardened. "You could have warned him before faking your deaths. By the time I got to him, he was in a bad way. It took everything Trowa and I had to convince him you guys were alive."  
  
"We had to be convincing, Quatre." Most people wouldn't have picked up the guilt in the Japanese man's voice, but Quatre did. "If anyone had ever suspected we were still alive, Duo would have been in danger. His reaction had to be real to protect him." The last was almost a plea.  
  
"I understand that, Heero. Really, I do. But if you ever hurt him like this again, I will take him from you."  
  
The two men paused, each examining what the other had said and seeing the truth there.  
  
"By the way, Heero." Quatre broke the silence. "Have you ever tired tying Duo up. He seems to enjoy it a great deal."  
  
"How did you manage that?" Heero's stunned voice came over the line. "We've never been able to get him to agree."  
  
Quatre considered the question and smiled.  
  
"We had him role-play. Duo played someone else as did Trowa and I. We really got into it." The Arab laughed briefly. "I haven't had sex like that in years."  
  
The conversation went on for a little while longer and the two men shared tips about many things before making planning for the three men's return. Quatre returned to his bed and snuggled against Duo. He'd meant what he said. Duo had been on the edge of killing himself when Quatre's agents finally caught him. If Heero, Wufei, and Zechs ever hurt him like this again, Quatre would show Duo just how much of a Master he really was and then the beautiful American would never leave his bed or his life. Sighing contentedly, the Arab dreamed of two slender bodies laboring under his in an ancient dance of pleasure.  
  
  
The End


End file.
